Comdo, Amacuse
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack motioned for his friends to come into the den, while resolutely ignoring the fact that another missed opportunity had just passed for him and Carter. A missing scene for season 7, Lost City: Part 1.


Jack glanced from Carter to the box of donuts Teal'c was still holding.

"Bring them on down here, T," he called and motioned for his friends to come into the den, while resolutely ignoring the fact that another missed opportunity had just passed for him and Carter.

He tore his eyes away from Sam once more and knew she was also regretting the moment, but whether it was because neither of them had said what they really wanted to, or because their friends had interrupted, he wasn't quite sure.

The smell of the donuts stopped his train of thought and leaning forward, he studied the assorted collection of sugary treats with a small grin.

"We'll need more beer."

"I'll get it," Sam replied, jumping up from the couch and leaving the den before anyone could object.

The colonel remained staring at the spot where she had been sitting, only to slowly realize that Daniel and Teal'c were looking at him with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I'll... go help," he shrugged, gesturing for his friends to take a seat as he walked out of the den.

He stopped in the doorway and studied his soon-to-be former second-in-command as she moved around his kitchen. Her back was to him as she placed a carton of orange juice on the counter. She returned to the refrigerator to retrieve the beer, but Jack could see by her stilted movements and the set of her shoulders that she just about holding herself together. And when he heard her take a shaky breath, it was all he needed to go to her. He stopped close behind her just as she closed the fridge and when she turned around, she jumped.

"Sir!"

He registered her surprise, but didn't say anything, even when she frowned. "Sir?"

Jack let his eyes freely roam her face and without looking away, he plucked the two bottles of beer from her hands. He reached around her to set them on the worktop and when he took a step closer, Sam automatically took a step back. It was all he needed to lean forward and place one hand on the worktop either side of her and trap her between it and his body.

"Sir," she repeated breathlessly.

He caught her glance over his shoulder as if to check they were alone. He knew they were, but he also knew he didn't have long.

"Before Daniel and Teal'c arrived, I – Carter, I need you to do something for me."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Anything."

He nodded and studied her face again before he continued. "If we do find this Lost City, and there's something there that will defeat Anubis –"

Sam closed her eyes. "Sir –"

"Carter, let me finish. Please." He sighed. "Promise me that you'll fight. Fight Anubis, his drones – hell, even the President and Joint Chiefs for all I care."

He lifted his right hand and placed it gently against her cheek. "Just make sure that after everything – there's not one damn Goa'uld left in this galaxy."

He tilted his head to the side when Sam looked away, her eyes glistening.

"Look at me, Sam," he gently ordered.

When she complied, he ran his thumb across her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Because if you can do that – if you can live the rest of your life free from the Goa'uld, then this," he said, waving vaguely to his head. " _This_ will be worth it."

"Please don't leave me, Jack," she whispered.

"Don't make me make a promise I can't keep, Sam. When the time comes, just – just say you'll keep fighting, OK? Leave me behind if you have to, but –"

"No," she retorted sharply. "I won't leave you behind."

Jack closed his eyes. " _Please_ , Sam," he repeated, his eyes scanning hers.

Eventually, she nodded and Jack pursed his lips as he thought over his next move. He straightened and tugged on Sam's right hand as his other continued to cup her face. He leaned closer until his forehead rested against hers.

"I love you, Carter," he whispered, just before he brushed his lips gently against hers.

Jack had always been a man of action, so he poured everything he could into the kiss and when he felt Sam start to respond, he felt overwhelmed by the emotions it stirred inside him. He wanted her. He wanted to be the one she came home to after work and he wanted to wake up every morning with her in his arms. But now, it looked like they would never have their chance.

He felt Sam's arms loop around his neck as she deepened the kiss and idly, he thought he heard footsteps. By the time his brain had finally caught up with the situation, Daniel's voice could be heard coming from the hallway.

"Teal'c's getting thirst... oh."

The archeologist stopped in the doorway as Jack slowly pulled back from Sam, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"We'll be right there, Daniel," he uttered quietly, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

He waited until he heard the sound of his friends' footsteps disappearing. "You okay?"

Sam's breath tickled his face as she huffed out a laugh and he knew what she was thinking. He was the one who'd made the ultimate sacrifice by sticking his head into the Ancient depository – again. He was on the verge of dying – again – and yet _he_ was asking _her_ if she was okay. He didn't mind that she knew this, because deep down, Jack knew that he would do anything for the woman standing in his arms. Every decision he made, every day he came into work and fought the Goa'uld, he did it for her.

His eyes scanned her face once more as he tried to commit the moment to memory. Her bright blue eyes gazed at him, full of love. The slight pink tint which stained her cheeks. A strand of blonde hair which he reached up and tucked gently behind her ear. Her perfect lips –

Any other thoughts he had were interrupted when Sam suddenly leaned forward.

"I promise," she whispered against his lips. "I will fight to the death. For me. For you. For us."

She placed a featherlight kiss on his lips and a moment later, Jack let his hands fall to his sides. Slowly, he took a half-step backwards and cleared his throat.

"We should get back," he murmured as he reached around Sam and lifted the beer from the worktop.

He caught her imperceptible nod, and turned to leave, ignoring her broken "Yes, Sir" as it echoed around the kitchen.


End file.
